Lazy Day
by kelcher
Summary: A second look at Cherish's childhood with Danny. All charcetrs belong to Makoto Raiku


**Laying on the grass, Danny yawned in boredom. He didn't feel like going to school seeing how the kids just want to make him look like a fool. He watched the clouds slowly going by. He reached is hand up as if trying to touch the cloud. He closed his eyes for a moment until a soft scent of sweet lavender and strawberries that covered the wind a faint giggle was heard. **

**He looked up to see a light smile. He quickly sat up looking at the young girl who was giggling.**

**"Gees Cherish you're going to give me a heart attack" he said holding his chest where is heart is.**

**"I'm sorry Danny" she sat down beside him.**

**Danny looked at her rubbing the back of his head. Ever since they meet not so long ago he felt happy she's around. His eyes glanced down her hand so close to his. His body wouldn't allow him to touch her hand. Cherish gave him a little confusing look. They're at that awkward stage of growing up.**

**" Shouldn't you be in school Danny?" she asked him.**

**"Ya but I don't feel like going" he shrugs.**

**"You should go you still got time" she snap her fingers "I'll walk with you I'm heading that way anyway" she told him.**

**Danny watched her get up. He lightly blushed at her words scratching his cheek. He seems to be getting more weird around her. He hopped up nodding.**

**"Thanks Cherish" he said with a smile.**

**Danny and Cherish walked beside each other. The weather was surprising calm then the past three days. The quietness made it easier for them to hear the birds and the bees. Danny was tempted to hold her hand, but his mind was resisting it. They saw the school where Danny and the other Mamodo's go to.**

**"Ok Danny see you when you get out" she said.**

**"Ya same to you" he said with a smile.**

**He watched her left, Danny sighs in a sweet way. The teacher stood behind him taking his ear. He shook his head as he drags Danny to class. He wasn't use to getting his ear pulled. Meanwhile in the town Cherish was getting the daily food that the orphans need for the week. **

**Some of the adults looked at the young girl shaking their head. She wasn't very nice looking covered in dirt and mud, but it's not her fault. She and the orphans work hard in the town they live. Two elder looking Mamodo's looked at her. They gladly helped her getting the things she needs they charge her little. **

**Cherish wave's good bye to the elders. Cherish sat under the tree near the school waiting for Danny to get out. Digging through the bag she saw a couple of strawberries and ate them. The bell rang as the kids were let out. Danny saw Cherish waiting for him. He chuckles while running towards her, but two older kids grab Danny by the scuff of his shirt. **

**One had him in a hold while the other two gave off devilish grins. Danny struggles trying to get out and fight back.**

**"We've been waiting for you Danny" the ringleader told him pounding his fits into the palm of his hand.**

**Cherish gasp a bit as she ran to him. Leaving her supplies behind a tree a good hiding place so no one can steal it. She stood in front of the ringleader.**

**"So your little girlfriend is here to defend you eh?" he chuckled as his other friend grab Cherish holding her tight "Danny you should be ashamed having a girl helping you" he said.**

**"Hey she is not here to defend me she's helping me you big fish head" he growled a little.**

**"Leave Danny alone you meanie" Cherish told him.**

**He turn his head. He was going to hurt Danny seeing he can be recover with his spell but she looked like not the healing type. He cracked his knuckles. Danny didn't want her to get hurt. He sighs.**

**"Fine beat me and leave her out of this" Danny said hoping they won't hurt her.**

**"Fine by us" He shrugs.**

**The three kids gather around Danny. They were punching and kicking him hard. Like they always do. Danny try not to show pain on his face in front of the girl who helped him. Cherish stood there. Danny shook his head at her meaning not to interfere. After a good few punches and kicks they laugh and left the wounded Danny. Cherish walked over holding him in her arms crying a little.**

**"Danny why do this?" she asked.**

**Danny let out a faint laugh. His body was in pain, but Cherish's touch seems too make him forget about his pain.**

**"Don't worry Cherish I'm fine see" he focus on his energy "Jioruk" he said.**

**His wounds were fully healed. Cherish let out a faint sighs with a smile. She shook her head as he got out of her arms standing up. He reached out his hand for hers. Cherish reached for his hand as he pulls her up. Her hand was softer then he thought. Cherish let go of his hand pity that it didn't last longer. Cherish walked over to the tree were she placed the food. It was a bit heavy for her.**

**"Here let me help" Danny offer.**

**"I think you did enough help for today" she said.**

**Danny chuckled a bit rubbing the back of his neck again. She was somewhat right. He helped her by letting him taking the beating and not her. The sun wasn't fully setting down, but it was getting there. Danny reached for his school bag as he felt his hand being held onto. Looking down it was her hand.**

**"Uh" Danny didn't know how to utter words at the moment.**

**"Thank you Danny" she smiles.**

**Danny grip her hand not to tight. The softness made him blushed he turn his head so she wouldn't get a look at it. They started walking to his home. With the bag in hand she had to get going before the kids start a riot. Danny and her stopped at his house.**

**"Cherish listen I know we just meet and we're getting to know each other, but you think you can walk with me to school every day?" he asked feeling stupid.**

**"Sure Danny I would love to walk with you" she giggles.**

**Danny quickly kissed her cheek. Cherish blushed as his mother open the door lightly smiling at what she saw.**

**"Danny who is your little friend?" she asked**

**"This is Cherish" he said.**

**"Oh so you're the girl my little Danny talks about" his mother smiles**

**Danny got all red trying to push his mother into the house trying to save himself from the embarrassment. He didn't want her to know that he talks about her when she isn't around. Cherish couldn't help but giggle.**

**"I have to go Danny" looked at his mother and bows a little "Nice meeting you" she said as she left.**

**"Come son I got your favorite dinner ready" she told him.**

**Cherish managed to get home. The children were waiting for her. Cherish smile at them as she got the food ready. Sure they didn't have a fancy house, but they had each other. Cherish's mind was thinking about Danny. **

**She felt her small heart beating a little faster. One of the kids looked at Cherish a little worry. She tug on her skirt. Cherish looked down at her but smile. After the little feast they had. **

**They all headed to bed. Cherish tucked them in. She went to her own room it wasn't big nor small it was the same as the other children's. Cherish snuggled herself in the sheet and pillow thinking about Danny as she closed her eyes. Meanwhile Danny was resting from the day that he had. Cherish pop in his mind once in awhile. **

**They both softly smile in their sleep as they dream about things that made them happy.**


End file.
